Et Coetera
by Nanase Kei
Summary: E eram você e as suas lembranças o tempo todo, as suas lembranças e a sua vontade de honrar uma raça morta. -Presente de aniversário para o Ishida.-


_**Et Coetera **_

As pessoas te achavam estranho.

Elas pareciam ficar silenciosas quando você passava. E então vinham os sussurros. Você nunca havia sido grosseiro com ninguém da classe, mas você nunca falava com ninguém e nunca sorria e isso bastava. Não que importasse. Para você, poucas coisas importavam.

Você era auto-suficiente. Você não precisava da companhia alheia, você preferia ficar consigo mesmo. Costurando. Treinando. _Lembrando._

Os outros te achavam sozinho.

E você ia à escola e tirava notas excelentes e nunca puxava conversa com ninguém. E você passava o tempo todo calado. E eram você e as suas lembranças o tempo todo, as suas lembranças e a sua vontade de honrar uma raça morta.

Você nunca admitiria, mas eles tinham certa razão.

_**X**_

Você caminhava devagar.

Um passo depois do outro, com calma. Às vezes, você parava e ficava lendo um livro. Você ia devagar, e mesmo que as ruas estivessem cheias você só ouvia o som dos seus passos. _Um depois do outro._

E as pessoas, claro.

Elas passavam o tempo todo por você, como se não existisse. E, para você, era o mesmo. Elas não existiam, mas você as sentia. As palavras, os passos, as vozes. Os risos. Às vezes, até algumas lágrimas.

_(e você imaginava se eles seriam assim também)_

_Eles_. Você andava e pensava _neles_ e aí o seu ritmo já lento diminuía ainda mais. E você parava, ou _quase_ parava, porque os seus pés ainda se arrastavam, mas você não tinha mais a sensação de se mover com eles. Porém, você logo descobria que estava enganado, quando você se encontrava de frente para a porta da sua casa. E você a abria.

_(pensando naqueles de quimonos negros)_

E você andava até o seu quarto e se jogava na cama e lia um livro. Você acendia um abajur e mais nenhuma luz, porque você não precisava. Não ali. E, às vezes, você se levantava e caminhava sem rumo pelo lugar pequeno, e você não encontrava nada.

_(vazio vazio vazio)_

Você nunca teve pressa para chegar a casa.

**_X_**

A sua rotina era bem simples.

Você ia à escola – por ir, simplesmente. Você lia alguns livros, os quais sempre demorava a terminar. Costurava, às vezes.

E então tirava o arco.

O _arco._

_**X**_

A verdade é que você nunca parou de treinar, não é mesmo? Você queria se tornar _mais forte,_ e mais, e mais, e mais. E você concentrava a _reiatsu_ e localizava um _hollow_ e pegava o arco.

E então, você matava.

_Matava_. _Eles _podiam fazer-se de santos tentando purificar criaturas como aquelas, mas você não. Você entendia melhor do que qualquer um deles, e seu mestre também. Aqueles tolos imprudentes. Insensatos. Fracos.

_(assassinos)_

Você os odiava.

_**X**_

Eles_. Eles_. Você não tinha problemas em falar _o que eles eram_ em voz alta, mas não gostava de pensar assim. Você não sabia como eles eram, mas você _imaginava._ Você pensava em como seriam, e a imagem nunca vinha. Somente um quimono negro e uma espada.

_(e o sangue o sangue o sangue nas mãos)_

Para você, eles não tinham rostos.

_("Mestre, como é um shinigami?")_

_**X**_

Você estudava muito.

Não _tanto_ assim, pois você era inteligente. Mas o fato é que você se empenhava _demais_ em coisas que não lhe interessavam. Que nunca interessariam. E você _estudava e estudava e estudava_, e quando a lista das notas vinha você se sentia recompensado.

_("Parabéns, Ishida-kun. Você tirou a melhor nota de novo.")_

Você era um excelente aluno. O seu nome estava sempre em primeiro, e disso você gostava. E você permitia que um raro sorriso passasse pelo seu rosto ao verificar seu nome no topo da lista, antes de voltar para casa.

_(aquela casa onde só havia restos)_

A verdade é que você sempre foi o último.

_**X**_

Ir à escola, voltar para casa. _Estudar estudar._ Ler, costurar. _Treinar treinar treinar._ Concentrar a reiatsu e achar os hollows.

_("Eles usam quimonos pretos, Uryuu.")_

Matar. E quando matava você segurava a sua arma com mais força, _muita força,_ tanta força que doía. E você sentia uma vontade de chorar.

_("Quimonos pretos e batizam as espadas.")_

O seu arco não tinha nome.

_**X**_

Você estava caminhando quando percebeu.

A energia. A _reiatsu_. _Era isso._

E então, os _de negro_ tinham uma única face, um único rosto.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_**X**_

Ele pensou que você era louco.

Você o odiava com todas as suas forças. Porque ele usava um quimono negro e uma espada com nome. E achava que o certo era purificar aqueles monstros – _e matar quem discordasse, não se esqueça disso._

O louco era ele.

_Todos eles._

Ele pensou que você estava querendo morrer.

_(aqueles hollows que você trouxera e ele queria salvar porque é isso que eles sempre querem)_

_(salvem os monstros e matem os quincys)_

Ele pensou que você estava querendo morrer, mas o que você queria era matá-lo.

Matá-lo, superá-lo. Destruí-lo de alguma forma. Não por vingança, mas para se sentir melhor. E se isso implicasse em destruir todos aqueles hollows, para você estava tudo bem. Se Kurosaki Ichigo era tolo a ponto de perder, era problema dele. Aquele não era o seu caso.

Você, morto?

_(o último quincy)_

_(o único que restou)_

Você jamais achou que tinha esse direito.

_**X**_

Você pensou que lutava por ele.

_("Muitas pessoas morreram.")_

Você nunca pensou no que ele te disse.

_("O que devemos pensar... é em como evitar que algo assim se repita.")_

_("Vamos unir forças, idiota!")_

Aquele louco tinha razão.

_**X**_

Aquele louco. _Kurosaki Ichigo._ Um shinigami, sem dúvidas. Quimono preto e uma espada com nome, mas as mãos dele estavam limpas.

Você o salvou.

Você nunca se arrependeu.

_**X**_

Naquela vez, você não almoçou sozinho.

Nem nunca mais.

Kurosaki Ichigo tinha hábitos estranhos. Ele andava com pessoas estranhas também. Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado _(Chad)_. E você achou ainda mais estranho quando passou a se incluir entre eles quando pensava, e a se lembrar deles quando chegava a casa, e então quando treinava você não apertava o arco com tanta força e não doía mais.

Você passou a caminhar rápido quando ia para a escola.

_**X**_

**N/A: **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ISHIDA! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! VOCÊ TEM UM ARCO, VOCÊ É FODA, VOCÊ _COSTURA, _AS TUAS ROUPAS SÃO AS MAIS STYLES, VOCÊ É MEU PERSONAGEM FAVORITO E EU PAGO O MAIOR PAU PRA TI! AEEE!

...Enfim. Não é como se eu ficasse muito feliz com aniversários de gente que não existe, sério mesmo. /esconde balões e bolo/ É só que... AH, ME DEIXEM, TÁ? EU SOU ETE MESMO, E DAÍ? /morre/ Mas... É o Ishida, cara! O Ishida é o melhor de Bleach, fato (L). De qualquer modo, até que gostei. Espero as reviews!

(_Et Coetera_ é uma expressão em latim que significa _E o restante._ É o que nós abreviamos para etc.)


End file.
